creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ein Symbol wahrer Emotionen II: Dheunos apo Kémelom
Übersicht (Part 2.7) Part 1: Weltenbrand „Something Worse ist tot.“ Der Aufseher drehte sich um. Es war kaum ungewöhnlich, dass die Insassen einer Nervenheilanstalt sinn- und zusammenhanglos vor sich hinredeten, doch etwas am Tonfall dieses Verrückten gefiel ihm nicht. Er ging auf ihn zu. Der Mann vor ihm litt unter schwerer Amnesie, sein eigentlicher Name war nicht bekannt, doch einige andere Patienten hatten ihm den Namen ‚Zyklas‘ gegeben. „Was hast du da gerade gesagt?“ fragte der Mann in Weiß den Irren, doch Zyklas antwortete nicht. Stattdessen begann ein weiterer Insasse im selben Tonfall zu sprechen, die Art wie er sprach erinnerte an einen Priester: „Dheunos apo Kémelom erwachte zu neuem Leben!“ Der andere stand auf und stellte sich neben den Aufseher, ein dritter Patient schloss sich ihnen an: „Die Halter sterben.“ Ein Vierter kam mit weiteren Worten hinzu: „Die Gehaltenen erheben sich.“ Ein fünfter: „Der Fluch ist gebrochen.“ Ein sechster: „Wir sind verloren.“ Der Aufseher stand nun nicht mehr nur Zyklas gegenüber. Er war umringt von sechs Männern in fraglichem psychischem Zustand. „Was soll das?“ fuhr er sein Gegenüber an, doch er bekam bei Weitem nicht die Reaktion, die er sich erhoffte. Statt dass jemand auf ihn Einging begannen die Patienten ihre Worte im Chor zu wiederholen. Der Aufseher und die restlichen Personen im Raum beobachteten mit wachsender Nervosität wie die sechs Männer ihr Credo immer und immer wieder aufsagen: „Something Worse ist tot. Dheunos apo Kémelom erwachte zu neuem Leben. Die Halter sterben. Die Gehaltenen erheben sich. Der Fluch ist gebrochen. Wir sind verloren.“ Eine Spur von Angst und Verzweiflung war in ihren Stimmen zu hören. „Das reicht!“ rief der Aufseher wütend und holte nach hinten aus um Zyklas ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Er unterbrach die Bewegung als er merkte, dass unter ihm die Erde bebte. „Was zum Teufel ist hier los?“ fragte er mit deutlich schwächerer Stimme. Der Boden begann lila zu leuchten. „Was zum Teufel ist…?“ begann der Mann in Weiß ein zweites Mal, bevor ein grelles, violettes Licht durch den Boden brach. Von außen konnte man sehen, wie die Anstalt von einer Explosion aus Licht verschlungen wurde. Anschließend schoss ein gewaltiger Strahl aus diesem Licht in den Himmel und brach durch die Wolken. Die Passanten starrten dieses Schauspiel nur ungläubig an. Sie hatten keine Ahnung was folgen sollte. Keine Ahnung, dass bald mehr als ihr Weltbild zerstört werden würde. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ein Militärstützpunkt in der Nähe alarmiert wurde. In der Wüste Nevadas drückte ein Mann auf den ‚Auflegen‘-Knopf und rannte zu seinem Vorgesetzten. „General!“ rief er sachlich, der Mann der am Fenster eines Towers der U.S. Air Force stand, drehte sich um: „Wieder eine Lichtsäule, Colonel?“ „Ja!“ war die Antwort, der General nickte. „Wieder ein Sanatorium?“ der Colonel bejahte erneut. „Konnten wir das Flugobjekt lokalisieren?“ fragte der Ranghöchste, worauf sein Untergebener einen Tablet Computer hervorholte. „Mit der Position der betroffenen Anstalten konnten wir die Flugroute des Objekts feststellen. Wenn die Berechnungen stimmen, müsste es bald in unserer Reichweite sein.“ Er hatte einen typischen Militärton. „Haben Sie die Drohnen losgeschickt?“ fragte der General weiter, „die Drohnen fallen im Umkreis des Objekts aus!“ „Abfangjäger?“ „Sind bereits losgeschickt!“ entgegnete der Colonel. „Gut!“ sagte der Kommandant des Stützpunktes trocken, dann wandte er sich einem Fluglotsen zu. „Stellen Sie Funkverbindung her!“ Dieser nickte, wandte sich von seinem Computer ab und stellte nach einigem Drehen die richtige Frequenz am Funkgerät neben sich ein. Der General ergriff das Mikrofon. „Captain, können Sie mich hören?“ Es dauerte nicht lange, bis eine Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher klang: „Laut und deutlich, General!“ „Konnten Sie das Objekt lokalisieren?“ er hörte das Rauschen des Kampfjets aus dem Gerät. „Sobald wir durch die Wolkendecke sind, sollten wir Sichtkontakt haben!“ der Captain klang optimistisch. Für einen kurzen Moment. „Okay, ich sehe es… es… oh mein Gott…!“ „Womit haben wir es zu tun?“ rief der General ungeduldig. Die Antwort wurde mit nacktem Entsetzen ausgespuckt. „Dieses Ding… lebt…!“ „Was soll das heißen?“ „Ich… oh Gott… OH GOTT! Seht es nicht an! Es…!“ anstatt weiter zu sprechen schrie der Captain unkontrolliert aus dem Lautsprecher. „Captain…? CAPTAIN…? Melden Sie sich!“ schrie der General ins Funkgerät. Er ahnte nicht, dass ein Polizist aus Los Angeles noch vor wenigen Stunden in derselben Situation war. Der Colonel schlug gegen sein Tablet, welches urplötzlich ausging. Nicht nur das, nach und nach begann der Strom auf dem Stützpunkt auszufallen. „Was zum…?“ rief der Kommandant verunsichert. „General, sehen Sie!“ schrie ein weiterer Fluglotse, worauf der Angesprochene nach einem Fernglas griff und durch das Fenster in die Richtung, die ihm der Lotse gewiesen hatte blickte. An der Stelle an der der wolkenverhangene Nachthimmel auf den Boden traf leuchtete es Lila. Und die Quelle des Leuchtens kam näher. „Heilige Mutter Gottes…“ flüsterte der General, das waren seine letzten Worte. Dasselbe dunkelviolette Licht drang aus den Augen und dem Mund aller Anwesenden. Innerhalb einer Sekunde brachen sie unter einem gequälten Schrei zusammen. Der gesamte Stützpunkt und seine Umgebung waren entvölkert. ---- Dheunos apo Kémelom war zufrieden. Als Mensch wusste er nicht einmal sicher, welcher seiner Gegner eine Seele hatte, die er sich einverleiben konnte. Jetzt spürte er jede Seele in seiner Umgebung und konnte sie nach Belieben entziehen; er konnte durch bloßen Willen töten. Nicht nur das: All die Objekte die er sich einverleibt hatte, waren für Something Worse eher Belastung als Hilfe gewesen. Doch jetzt, wo der Fluch gebrochen war, konnte er die Teile seines Körpers zurückholen und hatte augenblicklich ihre gesamte Macht zur Verfügung. Dennoch war nicht alles perfekt. Die Objekte waren zu lange voneinander getrennt gewesen, Dheunos‘ Kontrolle über seinen Körper wuchs stetig, aber langsam. Er überlegte, ob er die Welt systematisch angreifen, oder nach Lust und Laune Zerstörung bringen sollte. Kurz darauf verfluchte er diese Überlegung. Sie war menschlich. Zwar war er nicht mehr an die einengende Psyche eines Homo Sapiens gebunden und seine eigenen Erinnerungen stellten kein Problem mehr dar, aber trotzdem… er dachte immer noch wie ein Mensch. Während er durch die Nacht flog, schätzte er, wie lange er wohl brauchen würde um das Leben auf dem Planeten Erde auszulöschen. In seinem jetzigen Zustand wirkten seine Fähigkeiten nur innerhalb einer begrenzten Reichweite. Mit seiner gesamten Macht hätte er die Welt in von Minuten zerstören können, aber die hatte er nun einmal nicht. Er würde sich zunächst die restlichen Teile seines Körpers einverleiben müssen. Zumindest die, die noch auf der Erde waren… Alles in allem würde er Tage, vielleicht Wochen brauchen um die Welt zu vernichten. Nach diesen Gedanken stieg erneut eine irrationale Wut in ihm auf. ‚Tage‘, ‚Wochen‘… menschliche Zeiteinheiten. Dieser menschliche Gedankengang ließ sich jedoch nicht verdrängen: Die Welt systematisch angreifen oder nach Lust und Laune alles töten was um ihn herum lebte? Er entschied sich für die zweite Variante. Jetzt konnte ihn sowieso nichts mehr aufhalten, also würde er auch keine komplexere Strategie als den stupiden Angriff brauchen. Und wo er schon mal hier war würde Nordamerika zuerst dran sein. Mit diesen Gedanken flog das unvorstellbare Wesen durch die Nacht. Immer wieder schossen violette Lichtsäulen –meistens aus Anstalten- nach oben und vereinigten sich mit ihm. Jedes Mal schien die Bestie größer zu werden. Ihre bloße Anwesenheit tötete die Halter und entriss den Objekten die Macht. Selbst einige Legionsobjekte wie das Objekt der Katastrophe oder des Blutes waren vertreten. Dheunos spürte, wie sich seine Macht innerhalb weniger Stunden verdoppelt hatte. Die Halter gaben ihm seine alten Kräfte zurück und die Seelen der Menschen machten ihn noch stärker. Je mehr davon starben, desto schneller würden ihre Artgenossen ihnen folgen. Und so geschah es, das Dorf um Dorf, Stadt um Stadt ausgelöscht wurde. Jeder noch so bevölkerte oder abgelegene Ort fiel dem großen Tyrannen zum Opfer. Die Menschen wehrten sich. Jede Form des amerikanischen Militärs machte Mobil. Der Präsident rief eine landesweite Krisensituation aus. Unzählige FLAK-Geschütze und andere Luftabwehreinheiten wurden aufgestellt. Als Dheunos über sie hinweg flog feuerten sie aus allen Rohren. Entsetzt mussten die Schützen feststellten, dass die einzige Wirkung ein grausiges Lachen über ihnen war. „Begreift ihr es denn nicht? Ich beherrsche alles was ihr seht. Alles was ihr fühlt. ALLES, WAS IHR EUCH VORSTELLEN KÖNNT!“ Schrie das Wesen und mit einem Schlag seiner Flügel gingen die Soldaten mitsamt ihrer Artillerie in Flammen auf. Der Verursacher betrachtete, wie sich ein gewaltiges Meer aus Feuer unter ihm ausbreitete. „So wird eurer ganzen Welt ergehen. ‚Ekpyrosis‘ nannten eure alten Philosophen nannten so etwas; ‚Weltenbrand‘.“ Dheunos lachte ein weiteres Mal auf, bevor seine Orgie der Zerstörung fortsetzte. Man sagt jeder hat seine Geschichte. Jeder hatte seine Triumphe und Niederlagen und dennoch schienen einige Menschen geborene Sieger und andere wiederum lebende Tragödien zu sein. Doch egal wie gut oder böse, wie glücklich oder unglücklich, wie mächtig oder schwach ein Wesen war, vor Dheunos apo Kémelom waren sie alle gleich: Nur Opfer auf seinem Weg des Raubtiers. Ein Priester saß im nächtlichen Dunkel seiner Kapelle, sprach Gebet um Gebet und klammerte sich an eine Bibel. Zum erstem Mal in seinem Leben jedoch, bekam er eine Antwort… doch nicht von dem Gott, von dem er sie erhofft hatte: „Glaubst du, dass dein Gott dich rettet?“ kam eine grauenerregende Stimme von überall und nirgendwo her. „Ja! Ja das glaube ich! Er wird mich erlösen!“ sagte der Priester mit fester Stimme. Als Antwort erklang ein entsetzliches Lachen. „Wenn du deinen Gott kennen würdest, würdest du ihn nicht anbeten! Das tut kein Wesen, dem seine höhere Macht bekannt ist.“ „Ich glaube! Ich glaube an Gott, den Vater, den Allmächtigen, den Schöpfer des…“ „Spar dir das!“ unterbrach Dheunos, „dein Gott ist nicht hier und selbst wenn, könnte er dich vor mir nicht beschützen!“ der Geistliche betete weiter, doch seine Stimme klang gequält und panisch: „…geboren von der Jungfrau Maria, gelitten unter Pontius Pilatus, gekreuzigt, gestorben und begraben, hinabgestiegen in das Reich des Todes, am dritten Tage… UAAARGH!“ Das Glaubensbekenntnis wurde unterbrochen, als Licht aus Augen und Mund des Priesters strömte und er unter grausigen Schmerzen starb. Nicht weit davon stand ein altes Haus am Rand der Stadt. Ein kleines Mädchen stand im Keller davon und war verängstigt gegen eine Wand gepresst. Ihr gegenüber stand ihre Mutter. An ihren Gliedmaßen verliefen Fäden, die zu einer Kreatur in schwarzem Umhang und weißer Maske hinführten. Die Maske dieses Wesens blutete aus den Augenlöchern. Der düstere Marionettenspieler zog die Fäden um die Mutter dazu zu bringen, ihr eigenes Kind zu töten. Eine Handlung, die er mit jeder Familie vollzog die ins Haus einzog. Doch er kam nicht dazu, denn sein Opfer starb bereits unter schmerzenden Krämpfen bevor er etwas tun konnte. „Fühlst du dich mächtig, wenn du die Menschen mit deinen Marionetten quälst?“ Der Puppenspieler antwortete nicht, er stand nur da, ohne dass man Gefühle an ihm erkennen konnte. „Glaubst du, du unterscheidest dich von ihnen?“ Diese mysteriöse Stimme fragte weiter, wieder ohne eine Antwort zu bekommen. „Es mag sein, dass du für Menschen grauenhaft bist, aber du bist nur ein Teil dieser Welt. Ihr Ende bedeutet dein Ende.“ Der Umhang zerriss und die Maske fiel auf den Boden als der geisterhafte Körper des Marionettenspielers in tausende lilafarbene Scherben zersprang. Es gab zahllose weitere Schicksale wie diese auf Dheunos‘ Vernichtungsfeldzug. Schließlich, als die Sonne aufging, erreichte er New York. In den ersten Sonnenstrahlen rollte ein gewaltiges Aufgebot an Panzern und Artillerie durch die Stadt. Sie waren bereit bis zum äußersten zu kämpfen. Die schreckliche Kreatur sollte um jeden Preis vernichtet werden. Dheunos konzentrierte sich. Wirbelstürme entstanden die einen Teil der Stadt heimsuchten. Andere Bezirke begannen zu vereisen oder in Flammen aufzugehen. Außerdem wurden einige Halter vernichtet und gaben Lichtstrahlen frei, die sich mit Dheunos vereinigten. Die Raketen und Luftabwehrgeschütze zeigten wie immer keine Wirkung, aber kein Mensch gibt Ruhe, bevor er es selbst versucht hat, sogar wenn schon tausend andere vor ihm gescheitert sind. Stundenlang wütete der schreckliche Gott in New York, er wusste, dass er die Stadt in der Zeit eines Wimpernschlags ausrotten könnte… doch so bereitete es ihm wesentlich größeres Vergnügen. Irgendwann wurde eine mobile Abschussrampe zu ihm hin ausgerichtet. Der verantwortliche biss sich auf die Lippe. Sollte er es wirklich tun? War New York wirklich nicht mehr zu retten? Er verdrängte die Zweifel und schoss. Eine Rakete raste auf das Ziel zu. Mit bloßer Gedankenkraft stoppte Dheunos das Projektil, bevor es ihn erreichte. „Atomwaffen? Seid ihr schon so verzweifelt, dass ihr in eurer eigenen Stadt Atomraketen benutzt?“ Sein Lachen erschütterte das Gebiet. „Damit nehmt ihr mir ja fast die Arbeit ab!“ Mit diesen Worten lenkte er die Atomrakete ins Stadtzentrum von New York. Ein riesiger Atompilz flammte auf. Dheunos entzog den wenigen Überlebenden ebenfalls die Seele. Die Sonne stand bereits höher, als die größte Stadt Amerikas gefallen war.thumb|346px Ihr Zerstörer dachte jedoch nicht daran aufzuhören. Sein letztes Ziel in den USA führte ihn nach Süden in Richtung Washington D.C. Einer Stadt in der in diesem Moment das Parlament tagte. Auch der Präsident war anwesend: „…Wie schon gesagt hat das unbekannte Flugobjekt bereits einen großen Teil des Landes zerstört. Einige Teile Kanadas und Mexicos waren ebenfalls betroffen. Eine Krisensitzung des U.N. Rates führte zu keinem Ergebnis. Das Objekt scheint niemandem zugehörig zu sein. Da unsere Waffen nicht wirken, bleibt meiner Ansicht nach nur die Evakuierung! Ich schlage daher vor, dass alle Regierungsmitglieder sofort…“ Der Sprecher am Mikrofon wurde jäh unterbrochen. „Wohin wollt ihr fliehen? Denkt ihr ich finde euch auf dem Rest der Welt nicht?“ wieder ein grausiges Lachen. Wieder ließ es das Blut der Opfer in den Adern gefrieren. Dheunos sprach weiter: „Ihr erbärmlichen Schlipsträger bildet euch ein Macht zu haben! Und jetzt kriecht ihr wie verängstigte kleine Kinder weg von mir! Echte Macht liegt noch immer im Recht des Stärkeren! Das ist das einzige Gesetz, das unveränderlich im ganzen Universum zählt. Selbst unter Göttern.“ Dies waren die letzten Worte, die die Parlamentsmitglieder hörten. Mit ihrem Tod hatte Dheunos den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika den Gnadenstoß versetzt. Wie sollte es jetzt weiter gehen? Es gab mit Sicherheit Überlebende in Nordamerika, denn selbst mit seinen jetzigen Kräften war es schwierig alles Leben auf einem Kontinent auszuradieren. Er würde mehr Seelen brauchen um die Reichweite seiner Kräfte zu erhöhen. Andererseits brannte er darauf, in Europa einzufallen, aber dort würde er auch nicht sonderlich viele Seelen finden, es sei denn… Er befand sich an der Atlantikküste, doch er könnte genauso gut umkehren und in Richtung Westen fliegen. Er würde den Pazifik überqueren und Asien angreifen. Japan, das Land mit der bevölkerungsreichsten Stadt der Welt, China, das bevölkerungsreichste Land der Welt. Dort gab es nicht nur Seelen in Hülle und Fülle, es würde auch viele Zugänge zu den restlichen Haltern geben. Dheunos würde sich vervollständigen können. Zumindest was die Objekte auf der Erde anging. So machte er sich auf den Weg. Er hätte ebenso die Kräfte des Raums nutzen können um sich zu teleportieren, doch er wollte keine Seele unbemerkt lassen. Er war bereit, die Welt so lange zu umkreisen, bis auch das letzte Lebewesen vernichtet war. Und so flog er über das weiße Meer aus Wolken, dessen unglaubliche Schönheit einst jeden fliegenden Menschen erfreut hatte. Als er Japan erreichte wurde er bereits erwartet, doch kein Waffensystem zeigte Wirkung. Die Menschen waren doch alle gleich. Wahrscheinlich würde es mit jedem Land dasselbe sein. Dheunos sah mehr und mehr violette Lichtsäulen und spürte, dass nun alle Objekte eins mit ihm waren. Er fragte sich, wie oft die einzelnen Halter wohl gewechselt hatten. Mit Sicherheit hatte es unzählige Sucher gegeben. Diese hatten sicherlich auch diese Geschichte über Dheunos‘ ersten Angriff in Umlauf gebracht. Immerhin bestand ‚Der Krieger und das Götterbiest‘ quasi aus den Erzählungen mehrerer Halter. Der Eroberer wollte keine weiteren Gedanken daran verschwenden. Schließlich erzählte die Geschichte auch von seiner Niederlage. Diesmal würde es anders sein. Diesmal hatte die Menschheit keinen Trumpf mehr. Diesmal würde die Welt vernichtet werden. Die Sonne war mehrmals versunken und wieder aufgegangen, als er eine Schneise aus Elend und Tod durch den größten Kontinent der Erde gezogen hatte. Japan, Korea, China, Vietnam, Laos, Thailand, Myanmar, die Mongolei und Teile von Russland… Diese und andere Länder waren betroffen und einige waren Rückstandslos vernichtet. Ihm fiel auf, dass bisher jeder Mensch exakt auf dieselbe Weise auf ihn reagiert hatte. Jeder versuchte entweder verzweifelt zu Kämpfen oder zu fliehen, auch wenn es bei keiner Variante Erfolgsaussichten gab. Dennoch versuchten sie es, obwohl schon so viele vor ihnen gescheitert waren. Menschen waren wohl wirklich lernresistent. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch Pakistan, der Iran und die Türkei Geschichte waren. Als die Sonne im Zenit stand sah Dheunos apo Kémelom, dass Europa endlich vor ihm lag. Vorfreude breitete sich in ihm aus, denn hier würde er auf zwei seiner ganz speziellen Freunde treffen… Part 2: Das Trio zerbricht Auf den Straßen einer größeren Stadt herrschte ein panisches Gewimmel. Menschenmassen rasten ziel- und orientierungslos umher und Autos fuhren ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste durch die Menge, sofern die Fahrer einen Fluchtweg sahen. Inmitten dieses Chaos rannten zwei Jungen, die wie alle anderen einen Ausweg suchten. Der eine unterschied sich kaum von seinen Mitmenschen, weder was sein Aussehen, noch was seine Kleidung anging. Der andere jedoch trug einen zerschlissenen, schwarzen Anzug und eine weiße Maske saß auf seinem Gesicht. „Nicht schlapp machen, Dave!“ rief er seinem Begleiter zu, „wir müssen weg! So schnell wie möglich“ „Wo wollen wir hin?“ fragte der Angesprochene keuchend. „Vollkommen egal! Hauptsache wir sind weg, bevor dieses Wesen aus den Nachrichten uns erreicht!“ erwiderte der Anzugträger. Eine Weile liefen sie weiter, immer auf den Stadtrand zu, ihnen war klar, dass sie niedergetrampelt oder überfahren werden könnten, wenn sie in dieser Masse anhielten. Dave biss die Zähne zusammen. Er spürte, dass sich bereits etwas in ihrer Nähe befand. Die Erde begann zu beben. „Sieh doch!“ rief er seinem maskierten Freund zu. „Hinter uns!“ Wo er hindeutete brachen mehr und mehr Menschen zusammen. Sie verkrampften sich, lilafarbenes Licht kam aus Augen und Mündern und die Flüchtlinge starben. „Scheiße! Es ist hier! Renn! Renn wie du noch nie gerannt bist! Und dreh dich auf keinen Fall um.“ Der Mund seiner Maske bewegte sich mit seinen Lippen, als der Junge im Anzug sprach. Die wenigen überlebenden Autofahrer verloren die Kontrolle über ihre Fahrzeuge, als sie das Wesen am Himmel erblickten. Deswegen sollte Dave sich also nicht umdrehen. Dennoch tat er es als er einen Motor hörte. Und so sah er, wie ein orientierungsloser Fahrer auf sie zuraste. Zu schnell um noch auszuweichen. In den Bruchteilen weniger Sekunden arbeitete Daves Verstand. Er griff nach dem Arm seines besten Freundes und schleuderte den Jungen im Anzug gerade schnell genug weg, bevor er selbst vom Auto getroffen wurde. „NEEEEEIIIIN!“ schrie der Maskierte und rannte zu zum anderen Jungen, der blutend auf der Straße lag. „Vergo…“ ächzte Dave, Blut lief aus seinem Mund. „Hey Dave, nicht aufgeben, wir müssen weg!“ rief Vergo panisch und versuchte ihn hochzuziehen. „Lass es, es ist zu spät, er hat uns bereits erreicht! Versuch lieber, dich selbst zu retten!“ Antwortete er, obwohl ihm klar war, dass es für keinen von beiden große Hoffnung gab. „Ich lasse dich nicht hier! Ich werde alles tun… alles…!“ der Junge nahm seine Maske ab und spürte heiße Tränen an sich herunterlaufen. „Du hast bereits mehr für mich getan, als ich es je gehofft hätte! Und wenn dieses Monster uns schon bekommen soll, dann will ich, dass du weißt, dass ich dir unendlich dankbar bin, Vergo! Du bist der beste Freund, den ich mir vorstellen konnte, ich danke dir… Bruder…“ Daves Gesicht wurde noch einmal von heftigen Krämpfen verzerrt bevor das gnadenlose Lila in seinen Augen aufleuchtete. „Nein! Nein! Dave… bitte…! Du darfst nicht sterben! Bitte…! Dave…! DAAAAAVE!!“ schluchzte Vergo und rüttelte am Körper seines besten Freundes, doch er spürte, dass es zu spät war. Weinend beugte er sich über den Leichnam.thumb|348px „Deinen Kameramann gibt es nicht mehr!“ spottete Dheunos über ihm. „Du Monster! DU MONSTER! ICH WERDE…!“ „Wirst was, Sterblicher?“ die Bestie befand sich nun genau über ihm und ließ ihr abscheuliches Lachen hören. Vergo sah den violetten Schein auf dem Boden, doch er wagte es nicht, das Wesen direkt anzusehen, davor war ausdrücklich gewarnt worden. Als er jedoch die Farbe des Lichtes sah und das Lachen hörte, traf ihn eine schreckliche Erkenntnis. „Du bist das…!“ flüsterte der Junge mit zitternder Stimme. „Ja, bin ich! Und ich bin erfreut, dich wiederzusehen, Vergo! Diesmal gibt es kein Entkommen!“ Der Junge im Anzug biss sich auf die Lippen, als er das hörte. „Dann tu dir keinen Zwang an! Na los! Bring mich um! Bring mich an denselben Ort wie Dave!“ er spürte wie Trauer und Todesangst unerträglich wurden. „Denkst du ich mache es dir so leicht?“ die Stimme des Gottes verfiel in Euphorie. „Denkst du ich töte dich einfach? Nein! Ich werde dich noch eine Weile mit deinem Verlust alleine lassen!“ In diesem Augenblick verfiel Vergo in Panik: „Lass mich nicht mit Daves Leiche alleine! Töte mich! Bring mich um! Warum willst du mich so leiden lassen? Warum tust du das?“ Dheunos lachte nur noch grausamer. „Wie viele hast du getötet, die um ihr Leben oder ihren Tod bettelten? Wie viele haben dich gefragt, wieso du ihnen das antust? Du wirst noch eine Weile leben und damit du nicht in Versuchung kommst…“ Der Junge im Anzug sah, wie sämtliche seiner Waffen aus seiner Kleidung hervorkamen und in der Luft schwebten. Kurz darauf begannen sie zu schmelzen. Selbstmord war auch keine Option mehr. Damit verließ Dheunos apo Kémelom die zerstörte Stadt und ließ Vergo alleine. Er würde ihn am Leben lassen, nur um ihn zu quälen. Die Reichweite in der er töten konnte war sowieso zu groß, als das der Kannibale entkommen könnte. Außerdem gab es noch einen weiteren Grund, weshalb der furchtbare Gott ihn vorerst leben ließ. Ein Grund der mit jemand anderem zusammenhing. Jemandem, dem Dheunos unbedingt in die diachronen Augen sehen wollte. In den meisten Städten in der Umgebung war bereits sämtlicher Betrieb eingestellt worden und die Menschen flohen verzweifelt an Orte, die ihnen sicherer schienen. Nur noch die dubiosesten Geschäfte wurden weitergeführt, so auch eine heruntergekommene Bar, in der sich der Bodensatz der Gesellschaft traf. Doch selbst hier waren nur noch wenige. Nur diejenigen die sowieso keine Hoffnung mehr hatten oder denen ihr Leben sowieso nicht besonders viel Wert war fristeten ihr Dasein in dieser Spielunke. Beispiele dafür waren die Barkeeperin und ein Mann mit einem blauen und einem grünen Auge, der am Tresen saß. In seiner Begleitung befanden sich zwei Mädchen, beide mit verschiedenen Augenfarben. „Sollen wir nicht langsam gehen?“ fragte das jüngere Mädchen, sie hatte ein rotes und ein schwarzes Auge. Die andere, eine junge Frau mit grünem und lilanem Auge antwortete: „Wir wissen nicht, was das für ein Ding ist, immerhin wurde es nirgendwo beschrieben und wenn ich versuche, meine Gedanken danach auszurichten, spüre ich nur Chaos. Wir sollten hierbleiben, bis wir mehr Informationen haben.“ Sie sprach vollkommen emotionslos. „Du bist eine unglaubliche Hilfe Sunny!“ sagte das andere Mädchen. „Hast du nicht eine Ahnung, was das sein könnte, Sleepless?“ rief sie dem Mann am Tresen zu. „Habe ich.“ Antwortete der Mann knapp. „Hoffe ich irre mich.“ Er trank einen Schluck, sein Glas war mit Bloody Mary gefüllt. „Sleepless!“ rief eine aufgebrachte Stimme hinter seinem Rücken. Als er sich umdrehte stand urplötzlich ein Mann mit rabenschwarzem Körper und einer Augenklappe vor ihm. „Sleepless, es ist schrecklich! SCHRECKLICH! Meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen sind wahr geworden!" Er war vollkommen außer Atem und sein einzelnes Auge war von Furcht erfüllt. Der schlaflose Killer sah seinen Informanten an. „Also ist dieses Wesen wirklich…“ „…Dheunos apo Kémelom!“ beendete der Einäugige den Satz. Sleepless ballte die Fäuste. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er einen Jungen mit tiefschwarzen Augenringen. „Hör zu, Sleepless! Es gibt noch eine Möglichkeit ihn aufzuhalten, du musst…!“ Sein eigener, schmerzverzerrter Schrei unterbrach den Informanten. Sein gesundes Auge leuchtete violett auf und er starb noch bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug. Ein Schock verzerrte Sleepless‘ Gesicht als er zur Leiche des Informanten hinrannte. Er hatte seinen einzigen wahren Freund ein zweites Mal verloren. Doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken. „Sleepless, bitte…!“ das rot-schwarzäugige Mädchen zupfte an seinem Ärmel. „Du hast Recht, Alice. Müssen weg.“ Zu dritt verließen Alice, Sunny und Sleepless die Bar. Noch immer rannten erstaunlich viele Flüchtlinge durch die Straßen. „Ohne deinen Informanten bist du nur ein jämmerlicher, kleiner Wurm!“ kam eine Stimme aus dem Himmel. Am Horizont erschien das Wesen, das für all das Grauen verantwortlich war. „Du hast mich doch gefragt, ob ich dir beim Kampf gegen Sunny helfe. Das mache ich doch gerne. Und wenn ich schon dabei bin werde ich dich auch gleich von deiner Verantwortung gegenüber Alice befreien.“ Wieder ein grausames Lachen. Wieder wurden Menschen die anderen wichtig waren getötet als wären es Insekten. Tränen rannten über Alice‘ Gesicht als sie zusammenbrach und der sonst emotionslosen Sunny entfuhr ein Angstschrei bevor sie starb. „Nein!“ schrie Sleepless. Schmerz durchfuhr ihn und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er nicht so Gefühlskalt war, wie er immer dachte. „Sunny… Alice… Einauge… ich schwöre ich werde…“ Nie dagewesener Hass durchfuhr ihn. Dann erschien Dheunos. Die verbleibenden Flüchtlinge schrien auf und wandten sich auf dem Boden. Sleepless jedoch sah ihn an. Sein grünes und sein blaues Auge leuchteten auf und auch wenn es an seinem Verstand zerrte, hielt er dem Anblick des wirbelnden Chaos stand. „Du hast doch immer davon geredet, dass du die Welt wie eine Krankheit heimsuchen würdest. Sie dich um! Ist es das, was du wolltest?“ und der Angesprochene sah das Leid und den Tod, der sich überall um ihn herum abspielte. Als er wieder zu Dheunos sah, spürte er wieder einen starken mentalen Angriff. „Die Welt hat mich nie interessiert!“ begann Sleepless seine Antwort, „doch dein Ende umso mehr. Ich bin die Krankheit… und auch du wirst mir zum Opfer fallen...Worse. Du hast mir zwar eine Narbe verpasst, bist aber genauso so ein Abschaum, wie der Rest der Menschen. Der einzige Unterschied: Du bist ein stärkerer und lästigerer Parasit, du Pseudogottheit." Während er das sagte ging er in die Knie, belastet vom bloßen Anblick des Gottes. Der Unheilsbringer brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Große Worte von jemandem, der kaum in der Lage ist Blickkontakt mit mir zu halten! Sieh dich an Sleepless! Der gefürchtetste Killer der Welt... Übt auf mich keine größere Bedrohung aus als die gefürchtetste Termite der Welt!" Insgeheim war Dheunos durchaus beeindruckt, dass der Killer ihn überhaupt ansehen konnte. „Wer so beschissen aussieht braucht sich nicht wundern, dass er kein Blickfang ist.“ Versuchte Sleepless zu spotten, seine Stimme zitterte jedoch. „Schlagfertig wie eh und je, was? Und das im Angesicht des Chaos! Du schaffst es immer wieder mich zu beeindrucken!“ das Lachen des Gottes wurde lauter. Der grün-blauäugige Mann stand unter größter Anstrengung wieder auf. "Mir egal ob Chaos oder Friede. Bin der gefürchtetste Mörder der Welt...und werde dennoch stets etwas Besseres als du sein." Lachte er. Daraufhin wurde Dheunos‘ Stimme düster: "Etwas Toteres bist du gleich! Du und der Kannibale!" „Vergo?!“ flüsterte Sleepless mit leichtem Entsetzen. Das Wesen thumb|348pxüber ihm antwortete mit derselben Arroganz die bereits für Something Worse charakteristisch war: "Ja, Vergo! Wie nanntest du uns drei beim Kampf gegen Sunny? Trio Infernale? Weißt du, ich habe ihn am Leben gelassen weil ich wollte, dass ihr beide gleichzeitig sterbt. Und das werdet ihr. Sobald ich das will!“ Wieder ein Lachen bevor er fortfuhr: „Ich muss nur mit den Flügeln schlagen und das Trio zerbricht!" Sleepless schlug eine Hand vors Gesicht und biss die Zähne zusammen. "Tu was du nicht lassen kannst!“ begann er, „doch wenn du erwartest, dass ich flehe, bist du das dümmste Wesen, das je auf dieser Welt gewandelt hat.“ „Du stehst bis zum Ende Sleepless, ich bin sehr beeindruckt!“ rief Dheunos. „Doch nun...“ mit mordlüsterner Stimme näherte er sich der Straße, „will ich wissen, ob du zwei Seelen hast!“ Und mit diesen Worten kam Dheunos apo Kémelom langsam auf Sleepless zu. Epilog I: Verzweiflung Los Angeles war eine Geisterstadt. Es gab keine lebenden Wesen mehr, keine Gebäude die nicht beschädigt waren, nur Tod… und Stille. Seit fünf Tagen geisterten die drei letzten Überlebenden durch die Stadt, die nun ein Massengrab war. Nachdem Dheunos das Gebiet verlassen hatte, war ein Teil des Stromnetzes –der, der nicht physisch zerstört war- wieder funktionsfähig. So kam es, dass Alex, Jana und Eugen vor einem Fernsehbildschirm eines Elektrogeschäftes standen. Das Nachrichtennetzwerk der USA war zwar zusammengebrochen, doch die Fernseher zeigten noch immer Standbilder. Bilder von Nachrichtensendungen, Bilder aus der ganzen Welt. Und sie zeigten alle dasselbe. Sie zeigten, wie die Welt von einem gottgleichen Wesen vernichtet wurde. Auf keinem Bild war Dheunos apo Kémelom selbst zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich hätte das keine Kamera ausgehalten. Alex Nadezha dachte über die letzten fünf Tage nach. Sie hatten getan, was der Halter des Pfades ihnen aufgetragen hatte, sie hatten die Waffe kreiert und hatten die einmalige Chance bekommen, Something Worse endgültig auszulöschen… und sie hatten versagt. Der Junge mit den Augenringen hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Nun war er dabei, der Welt Verderben zu bringen und es war ihre Schuld. Ihre einzige Möglichkeit ihn zu vernichten war dahin. Jetzt gab es nichts mehr auf der Welt, das ihn aufhalten könnte. Alex unterdrückte Tränen der Hoffnungslosigkeit, Verzweiflung und Resignation. Er biss die Zähne zusammen. Jetzt gab es nur noch eins, das sie tun könnten. Er drehte dem Elektrogeschäft den Rücken zu. „Wo willst du hin?“ fragte Jana verwundert. „Zurück zum Aon-Center.“ War die Antwort. Die beiden anderen folgten ihm, obwohl sie nicht wussten, was er vorhatte. Der Wolkenkratzer war zwar beschädigt, aber nicht zerstört. Sie betraten die Eingangshalle und Alex rief den Aufzug. Tatsächlich öffnete sich die Tür. Offenbar funktionierte der Strom auch hier. Sie betraten die Kabine und er drückte den obersten Knopf. „Was wollen wir hier?“ fragte sein Vater, doch es kam keine Antwort. Als sie nach einiger Zeit die oberste Etage erreicht hatten nahm Alex die letzte Treppe nach oben und betrat das Dach des Aon-Centers. Es war Morgen und der Himmel war bewölkt, doch die letzten fünf Tage hatte niemand die Tageszeit beachtet. „Was wollen wir hier, Alex.“ Zum ersten Mal kam eine Antwort, doch nicht auf Janas Frage: „Jana… es tut mir so leid. Wir haben dein Leben zerstört. Es ist unsere Schuld… alles…!“ „Was redest du da? Du hast mir das Leben gerettet!“ sagte Jana alarmiert. Sie hatte so eine Konversation schon einmal geführt… kurz bevor ihr Mentor starb. „Im SCP-Hauptquartier hast du gesagt, dass diejenigen Glück haben die jetzt sterben, Dheunos würde ihre Seelen nicht bekommen. Du hattest Recht.“ Der Junge seufzte resigniert als er das sagte. „Alex, was hast du vor?“ fragte Professor Nadezha beunruhigt und ging auf seinen Sohn zu. „Wir können nichts mehr gegen ihn tun. Wir haben verloren. Aber dass der Strom wieder funktioniert bedeutet, dass er nicht in der Nähe ist. Das heißt uns bleibt noch die Wahl der Freiheit.“ „Du willst aufgeben?“ rief Jana entsetzt, „das kann doch nicht…“ der Angesprochene drehte ihnen wortlos den Rücken zu. „Alex…!“ riefen sie und Eugen gleichzeitig, „Alex, nicht…!“ doch Alex lief immer weiter auf den Rand des Dachs zu. Epilog II: Im Herzen des Chaos „Wo bin ich?“ Alleine der Versuch zu beschreiben, was um ihn herum geschah wäre zwecklos. Das wirbelnde Chaos, das schreckliche Leid der Seelen und die unendliche Macht die ihn umgab als wäre er im Zentrum eines Strudels ließen sich nicht in menschliche Worte fassen. Allein die Farbe Lila war erkennbar. Er begriff. ‚Es wird heute enden‘ hatte er gesagt. Er spürte wie er sich dafür schämte. Er hatte verloren. Wie viel Zeit wohl vergangen war? Vielleicht 5 Minuten. Vielleicht 5 Tage, oder 5 Jahre? Jahrhunderte? Jahrtausende? Wer konnte das schon genau sagen? Er spürte den beißenden Schmerz der Niederlage in sich. Er hatte versagt. Jetzt war alle Hoffnung dahin. Und doch… er fühlte, dass er seinen Körper noch hatte, immerhin wurde er auch mit ihm verschlungen. Das hatte er allen anderen voraus, die sich mit ihm zusammen hier befanden. Hier im Inneren seines Gottes, im Herzen des Chaos. Doch nicht nur sein Körper war es, den er fühlte. In seiner Brust pulsierte noch immer diese gewaltige Macht, die nicht seine war, die aber auch nicht zur Umgebung gehörte. „General…“ sagte jemand in seiner Sprache. „Es ist schön Euch zu treffen. Und es ist schrecklich, dass Ihr hier seid.“ Wenn sich der Angesprochene genau konzentrierte konnte er die Umrisse des Sprechers erkennen, selbst in diesem Chaos. Die Form des Anderen glich seiner eigenen, gesichtslosen Gestalt. „Hohepriester… seid Ihr das?“ fragte er mit zitternder Stimme, „was ist passiert?“ Es wäre sinnlos zu behaupten, dass der Hohepriester sich näherte, Entfernungen abschätzen zu wollen würde in dieser Umgebung nichts bringen. „Ihr seid im Inneren unseres einstigen Gottes, doch Ihr besitzt noch immer Euren Körper. Ihr wart jedoch fünf Tage lang bewusstlos.“ Sagte das Wesen, das einst als Slenderman bekannt war. „Wie ist das möglich? Warum wurde mein Körper nicht vernichtet und meine Seele eins mit der Umgebung?“ fragte der General benommen. „Es ist die Kugel in Euch. Sie schützt und regeneriert Euren Körper. Sie hat gewaltige Kräfte, müsst ihr wissen. Sie ist ein essenzieller Teil von Dheunos‘ Macht.“ „Die Kugel? Warum tut sie das?“ dem Neo-Slenderman fiel es immer schwerer, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Die Kugel besitzt ihren eigenen Willen, tief im Inneren ist es auch ihr Wunsch, dass der schreckliche Tyrann vernichtet wird.“ Sagte der Hohepriester sachlich. „Und warum hat er nichts davon bemerkt?“ auch darauf kam eine Antwort: „Offenbar hat unser Gott noch nicht die volle Kontrolle über seinen Körper erlangt. Nicht nur das, die Kugel stellte Dheunos ihre Kräfte zwar zur Verfügung, doch gleichzeitig war sie in Eurem Körper und beschütz Euch vor ihm. Und da er die Kräfte der Waffe besaß, fragte er nicht weiter. Er würde es höchstens spüren, wenn diese Macht ganz verschwinden würde.“ Ein Mensch hätte jetzt gefragt, wie es möglich wäre, dass die Kugel gleichzeitig dem Neo-Slenderman und Dheunos gehören könnte, doch der General begnügte sich mit einem „Ich verstehe.“ Eine weitere Frage kam ihm dennoch in den Sinn: „Und was soll ich jetzt tun?“ „Nun, das ist eure Entscheidung.“ Antwortete der Hohepriester. „Die Waffe gibt euch Macht über Raum, Zeit, Leben und Tod, außerdem verstärken Euch die Kräfte des Widersachers immens. Es wäre Euch sehr wohl möglich, Dheunos‘ Körper wieder zu verlassen.“ „Zu verlassen?“ fragte der General fassungslos. Er hatte noch nie davon gehört, dass irgendetwas aus seinem Inneren entkommen war. „Was würde das bringen?“ rief eine dritte Stimme den beiden Gesichtslosen zu. „Die Waffe gibt euch zwar Macht, aber nicht die Fähigkeit, Dheunos zu vernichten. Er ist nicht auf diese Kugel angewiesen. Sie macht ihn nur mächtiger, ihre eigentlichen Fähigkeiten kann er mit anderen Objekten -Verzeihung- Kräften ausgleichen.“ Der Neuankömmling benutzte die Sprache der Menschen. „Was?“ rief der Hohepriester entsetzt. „Wer bist du? Woher weißt du das alles? Und woher kennst du unsere Sprache?“ „Ich kenne eure Sprache nicht!“ war die Antwort, „nur die Bilder in eurem Kopf und die haben mir verraten, was ich gerade gesagt habe. Selbst wenn einer von euch fliehen könnte. Ihr könnt Dheunos nicht auslöschen, wenn ihr nur einen Teil seiner Macht besitzt. Wenn ihr auch nur im Entferntesten die Fähigkeiten hättet, euren Gott zu vernichten würde die Kugel euch genügend verstärken um es zu tun, aber diese Fähigkeiten besitzt eure Spezies nicht. Zumindest nicht mehr.“ Das stimmte. Der Hohepriester sagte nichts. „Soll das heißen du hast die Fähigkeiten dazu?“ fragte der General skeptisch. Das dritte Wesen sprach weiter: „Mit der Kugel hast du Macht über Leben und Tod, nicht wahr? Das mag gegen Dheunos nichts helfen, aber wenn du die Waffe einer anderen Seele überlassen würdest, könnte sie ihren Körper wiederherstellen und fliehen.“ „Ich nehme an du meinst dich selbst.“ Sagte der Hohepriester misstrauisch. „Warum sollten wir dir glauben? Wir wissen nicht einmal, wer du bist!“ Die Kreatur seufzte. „Es ist meine Schuld, dass es überhaupt so weit kommen konnte. Ich werde es beenden. Ein für alle Mal.“ Der General konzentrierte sich auf das Wesen vor ihm. Nach kurzer Zeit konnte er seine Umrisse erkennen. Es war ein seltsam geformtes Geschöpf, das entfernt an einen Menschen erinnerte. Der größte Unterschied zu den Bewohnern der Erde war jedoch, dass sich quer über sein Gesicht drei zähnefletschende Mäuler zogen. Übersicht (Part 2.7) ---- Vielen Dank an Aylo, Lord Maverik, Sunny1307, AliceChan36, und Mis4ntr0py666 für ihre Kreaturen. Dann ein weiterer Dank an NeKo für die wunderbaren Bilder und an Soremann für die technische Beratung :D Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:The Holders Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Vergo Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit